Esclavo de pasión
by Lady Locura
Summary: Antonio nunca pensó que acabaría así, ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas. Todo estaba oscuro y su cabeza daba vueltas ¿Cómo saldría de esta? No sabía la respuesta. Pero algo tenía claro, no podía quedarse atado a esa cama mucho más. Spuk, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~ Soy MissLocura y de pequeña me dejaron caer por las escaleras ¿Por eso he salido así? Quien sabe, hay gente que dice que son las drogas (Mentira)._  
_Os traigo esta locura de fic. Soy fan del Spuk, Frain y del potato :3._  
_Intentare actualizar regularmente, pero no prometo nada mi mente retorcida hace lo que quiere..._  
_Bueno os dejo ¿Disfrutar?_  
_Hetalia no me pertenece- Si no Toño saldría mas en calzoncillos._

_Los guiones indican cambio de persona. -o-_  
_Yaoi FUERTE. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad._

* * *

Caminaba alegre por las pocas transitadas calles, hoy había sido un día bastante bueno.

Conseguí la tan ansiada beca para poder estudiar ingeniería agrícola, una de mis mayores pasiones. La universidad era muy cara, yo no podía costearla toda y mis padres aún menos, pero con mi esfuerzo conseguí sacar buenas notas y poder entrar.

-o-

Un hombre rubio vestido completamente de negro, con unas oscuras gafas de sol, seguía a un despistado español. Lo llevaba persiguiendo desde que salió de la Universidad, esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

El chico no había hecho nada malo, pero su padre sí. Este no pagó una importante deuda de juego a su jefe y al enterarse de que no tenía ni un duro, lo espió durante un largo tiempo recolectando valiosa información.

El misterioso hombre trabajaba en cosas algo turbias. Su jefe tenía un casino ilegal, prostíbulos con chicas obligadas y lo más negro, la venta de chicos como esclavos.

El padre de Antonio, que así se llamaba el español, no servía para nada pero el sí. Su jefe al ver la imagen del crio, había sonreído malvado, diciendo-Lo quiero, será un buen juguete sexual para algún millonario. Si el padre no puede pagar, nos lo cobraremos con el cuerpo de su hijo- Se había relamido gustoso contemplando las fotos del moreno sin camiseta.

Esa era la misión del rubio pelo pincho, secuestrar a Antonio y llevarlo ante su jefe, para su venta esta misma noche.

Había una importante fiesta, donde irían ricos de todas partes del mundo, para comprar algún hombre. Al varón esto le daba mucho asco, ya que no eran mujeres las que compraban, era todo hombres y aún más desagradable es que solían ser viejos. Estos "señores" buscaban a jóvenes para disfrutar del placer de la carne y el juego de tener un esclavo a sus completas órdenes.

El holandés había visto desfilar incluso a niños, eran los mas solicitados y por los que se conseguía mas dinero, él era ya completamente indiferente a todo esto, solo se limitaba a cumplir órdenes.

Así que no sabía que tenía de especial el moreno, los esclavos solían ser afeminados y de piel pálida, completamente al contrarió del español.

Lo vio entrar en un callejón y sonrío mascullando-Ya eres mío- Se ocultó entre la oscuridad y espero a que el chico llegará hasta él. Preparó el pañuelo con cloroformo al ver que estaba cerca.

-o-

Andaba apresurado para llegar a casa y contar la excelente noticia, para acortar camino pasé por un oscuro callejón un poco apartado del centro, no me gustaba mucho pero tenía prisa.

De repente me agarraron por atrás e intente chillar asustado, pero un pañuelo me impidió hacerlo. Respiré nervioso y me moví frenéticamente para soltarme. Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse cansado y supe que estaba perdido. Lo último que escuche, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue la voz de mi secuestrador diciendo- Traer el coche, ya lo tengo- Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Bueno... Aquí esta mi primer fic de Hetalia...¿Que os parece? ¿Basura? ¿Una monda?  
Decirme lo que pensáis en un review, son mi nueva droga. Me gustaría saber que opinión tenéis para mejorar y eso. Se que es corto pero no quiero dejar mucho fic, para ver como va ;)_

_Besos y nos vemos pronto...Espero._


	2. ¿Están todos locos?

_Vaya... Que gran éxito ...(Noten el sarcasmo)  
¿Quizás por que era MUY corto?  
Pues no pasa nada yo actualizo rápido y ahora voy a poner bastante :)  
Os dejo con el 2 cap...  
Hetalia no me pretenece!- O toño sería un conejito permanentemente._

_-o- Cambió de persona!_

* * *

Me desperté desorientado y con una sensación de vértigo increíble, todo daba vueltas y mi cabeza dolía demasiado-¿D-Dónde estoy?- Logré decir después de poder enfocar con mis ojos un poco mejor.

Me reincorporé un poco agarrando mi cabeza. Estaba sentado en una blanca cama en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un llamativo color rojo, de muebles solo tenía una pequeña mesita.

Me levanté tambaleando y fui hasta la única puerta, intenté abrirla con cuidado, pero está no se movió ni un milímetro. Bufé nervioso, al ver como al lado había un detector de huellas.

Miré alrededor para buscar otra vía de escape, nada ni una maldita ventana-¡Donde diablos estoy! ¿¡Qué queréis de mí!? ¡Socorro!-Grité para ver si me escuchaba alguien a través de la metálica puerta.

-o-

El jefe miraba extasiado a su nueva adquisición a través de una pantalla, relamiéndose de anticipación-La de millones que me va hacer ganar. Vamos a ver a mi nuevo tesoro, parece que ya está en condiciones de hablar- Los dos andaban por los pasillos a paso lento, no había prisa.

Al llegar a la puerta el viejo puso su dedo en el detector y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido, dando por correcta la huella dactilar.

-o-

Estaba sentado en la cama asustado, esperando mi destino. Las ideas más macabras pasaban por mi mente ¿Y si querían vender mis órganos o me torturaban hasta la muerte? Me pasé la mano por el rostro para tranquilizarme.

El sonido de la puerta me puso alerta, me levanté dispuesto a encarar a quien quisiera que entrara.

Me sorprendí al ver a un hombre muy bajito, gordo y medio calvo. Esperaba un hombre musculado y de mirada asesina, esos tipo armario. Noté como detrás entraba otro, este sí que era como el que me había imaginado.

Retrocedí atemorizado y pregunté-¿Que quieren de mí? ¿Porque me han secuestrado? ¿Van a matarme?- Respiraba entrecortado y me sudaban las manos.

El hombre gordo rio siniestro, consiguiendo erizar mi vello- Demasiadas preguntas. Tranquilo, Antonio te necesito vivo- Respondió con una voz aguda. Eso por una parte me relajaba pero...¡¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre?!-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?- No había visto nunca a ninguno de los dos.

El hombrecillo se acercó un poco más-No nos conocíamos personalmente, pero soy un viejo amigo de tu padre. Verás querido Toño ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Ese hombre estaba loco ¿Un amigo de mi padre? No le respondí, esperando a que siguiera.

-Bueno veo que sí que puedo- Suspiró resignado- Tu padre me debe mucho dinero y él no puede pagarme, tu eres su hijo así que me pagaras tu- Lo miré confundido. No sabía nada de todo esto-¡Yo tampoco tengo dinero! ¡Déjame ir, yo no sé nada!- Le grité furioso.

El hombre negó con la cabeza- No me vas a dar el dinero directamente, voy a venderte y con eso la deuda estará pagada- Fruncí el ceño confundido-¿Venderme? Venderme para que- Mi voz tenía un tono exigente, era mi futuro de lo que se estaba hablando- Venderte como esclavo sexual- Lo soltó tal cual y se quedó tan pancho, yo me quede paralizado-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde están las cámaras ocultas?- Esto no me estaba pasando, era un sueño o algo así.

El gordo se carcajeó en mi cara, cuando se tranquilizó siguió hablando- Escúchame bien porque no me gusta repetir las cosas. Tu padre jugo con quien no debía y tú asumirás las consecuencias. Dentro de un rato se celebra una subasta de esclavos, donde tú eres el tesoro de la noche. Tendrás que obedecer a todo lo que tu amo te ordene ¡Todo!- lo miraba incrédulo ¿En qué mierdas me había metido mi padre?-¡No soy un objeto! ¡No pienso hacer eso!- Estaba realmente molesto ¿Quién se creía?, el hombre siguió la explicación sin hacerme caso- Los clientes son gente famosa y rica, estarás bien cuidado en cualquiera de sus casas, tu solo debes obedecer- Hablaba muy enserio y me estaba entrando miedo-¡No soy un perro en adopción!- Esto parece que lo hizo reaccionar ya que se me quedo mirando, esperé su respuesta-¡Eso es muy ingenioso! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Una gota de sudor cayó de mi frente hasta el mentón, y alcé una ceja.

El hombre hizo un ademan con la mano, llamando al rubio armario, que estaba delante de la puerta tapando cualquier tipo de escapé, le susurró en el oído y este le entregó un objeto que no llegué a ver- Querido Toño, debes portarte bien. Avisaremos de que eres salvaje, seguro que el que te compré disfrutara mucho domesticándote, pero yo no tengo tiempo de hacerlo- Los dos secuestradores se acercaron a mí-¡No te me acerques, enfermo! Lo que haces es ilegal, las personas no se pueden vender- Retrocedí hasta llegar a la pared, estaba sin escapatoria.

El rubio me agarró tirando de mis brazos, intenté pegarle pero esté era más fuerte y me inmovilizo por las muñecas-Tranquilo tesoro, solo vamos a prepárate para la subasta, te drogaremos un poco para que te muestres sumiso pero no te dolerá- El calvo sacó de su bolsillo una correa de cuero negra con una placa metálica-Este es tu collar ¿Ves? En la placa pone tu nombre- Era cierto en letras grabadas estaba escrito Antonio y un corazón.

Me rodeó en cuello con él y lo cerró con un candado muy pequeño- Si no te gusta tranquilo, tu amo te pondrá uno a su propio gusto- El hombre se separó y dijo- Ya sabes qué hacer con él, ponle el rojo apretado le sentará bien. Adiós querido Toño- Se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Miré al rubio, este no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro-¡Déjame ir! Ese hombre está loco- El agarró las cadenas que había encima de mi cabeza y me encadeno a la pared- Estate quieto y acabaré antes con esto- El tono de su voz se me hacía familiar.

Salió del cuarto dejándome allí atado, intenté forzar las cadenas pero eran muy resistentes, suspiré cansado ¿Que iba hacer ahora? Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con una prenda interior roja. Me arranco los pantalones de un brusco tirón-¡¿Q-Que haces?!- Intenté patearlo, pero él me agarró la pierna, retorciéndola-¡Que te quedes quieto, Joder!- Cerré los ojos por el dolor y noté como mis calzoncillos de tomates era retirado sin contemplaciones. En su lugar cubrió mis partes un pegado bóxers de un rojo brillante, como las paredes de la habitación.

Una lagrima de frustración escapo de mis ojos ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? No había hecho nunca nada malo.

La camisa sufrió el mismo destino, gemí horrorizado al escuchar el sonido de la tela al ser rasgada. Me encontraba medio desnudo y esposado a una pared ¡Un día perfecto! Pensé irónico.

-Esto te va a doler un poco- Abrí mis ojos asustado para ver a que se refería. Un escalofrió me recorrió al ver como el rubio tenía en la mano una jeringuilla y se disponía a clavármela en el cuello-¿Q-Que es e-eso?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz-Calmante, no te alarmes, el efecto pasara en unas horas- Cerré mis ojos esperando el pinchazo, cuando lo sentí deje salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Mi cuerpo se relajó unos segundos después, era una sensación extraña, como si flotaras.

Mis manos fueron liberadas, estaba consciente de todo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis órdenes. Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó por los largos pasillos, hasta llegar a una gran sala. Esta tenía como cubículos, totalmente cerrados y con una pared de cristal.

Abrió una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, y caminó por un estrecho pasillo con un montón de puertas, al llegar a una dorada se paró. Entramos en ella, y solo había una gran cama con unas sábanas muy coloridas. Me dejo tumbado en esta, atándome el collar a una gran cadena que salía de la pared.

El rubio salió cerrando la puerta tras él, escuché el ruido de la llave al ser girada. Miré por el cristal que tenía delante, podía ver los demás cubículos, ya que el mío estaba justo en el medio.

Había un hombre por cada cuarto, algunos era aún unos niños que estaban igual de perdidos que yo.

* * *

_Muhahaha... Que mala soy...  
Si la cosa sigue sin funcionar actualizaré de tanto en tanto. Pero si veo que va bien y gusta puede que actualice cada dos por tres ^^_

Besos a tod s los que leéis, sería mas feliz si me dejarais un review. Aunque sea para decir: Sigue o es una caca.


	3. Un jarrón y unas esposas

_Woow, Que ilusión me ha echo abrir mi FF y ver 8 REVIEWS. Soy muy feliz ^u^  
Gracias a esto puedo controlar mi locura un poco. Gracias de verdad lo aprecio mucho.  
Como veis cuando soy feliz actualizo rápido._

_Hoy toca Arthur :3_

_-o- Cambió de persona!_

* * *

Arthur había sido invitado a esa extravagante fiesta, decían los rumores que hoy tenían una pieza exquisita a la venta, a lo mejor se animaba a comprar. Al refinado inglés no le interesaban los niños, como a la mayoría, él quería retos. Adultos bien formados, con sus cuerpos tonificados y si se resistían aún mejor, le encantaba castigar las malas conductas.

Su mayor secreto era ese, le gustaba el sadomasoquismo y el bondage, era un fetichista, y encima practicarlo con otros hombres. No encontraba placer en las curvas de las mujeres, por eso los afeminados y los niños no le iban.

Nunca se presentaba a esas fiestas para millonarios depravados, pero hoy haría era una excepción. Había escuchado que por fin vendían un "hombre", no sabía exactamente como era, nadie lo sabía, pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el "tesoro ibérico" así lo anunciaban.

Se vistió con sus mejores galas y cogió la chequera, por si acaso quería comprar. No subió en su coche, la prensa podía seguirlo y acabar con su imagen de hombre impecable.

Llegó al exclusivo lugar y le tendió al gorila de la puerta su entrada. Este le dejó pasar y el olor a tabaco inundo sus fosas nasales, haciéndole arrugar la nariz.

Saludó a algunos peces gordos conocidos y se dirigió a la sala de exposición acompañado por dos hombres mayores, que les gustaba tirarse a niños temblorosos y llorones.

Las cortinas de los cubículos estaban cerradas creando más misterio.

Esperamos a que la sala se llenara y cerraron las puertas, un foco ilumino al centro, de donde salió el presentador del lugar.

-Bienvenidos queridos señores, hoy tenemos piezas de gran calidad a su alcancé, ¿Todo el mundo sabe cómo va? ¿Si? Pues procedemos a empezar la subasta- El presentador estaba vestido de manera exótica, y portaba un micrófono lleno de brillantes- Informamos que nuestro jefe ha querido poner a la venta un increíble espécimen, esta tras esas cortinas doradas, es el "Tesoro ibérico" Una pieza única, pero daremos los detalles cuando llegué su turno- Arthur había estado atento cuando escucho el nombre de su interés, gruño molesto al no obtener más información.

El presentador anunció la primera pieza-Es un joven de unos diecisiete años, su nombre es Mat y viene de Noruega-La cortina se abrió dejando ver a un crio rubio, pecoso y con sus ojos azul marino ausentes-Este chico ya no es virgen anal, pero tiene su encanto y es un buen sumiso ¿Empezamos la puja?- Gritos de los hombres desgarraron el aire con precios bastante altos-Vendido por doce mil euros, al señor Zimmerman- Este sonrío lascivo mirando al niño y se le entregó la llave del collar.

Lo bueno del sitió es que no sabías que venía luego así que te gastabas el dinero en un chico y a lo mejor después te gustaba otro.

Podías comprar todos los que quisieras pero era bastante caro. Arthur ni siquiera había pensado en comprar, pero todos lo miraban para ver si pujaba, ya que era el más rico del lugar.

Cerraron la cortina y se movieron hacía la próxima-Este chico tiene diez años, viene de Sealand y se llama Peter-Se abrió automáticamente y apareció un niño también rubio, de ojos azules que nos miraba pícaro- Es totalmente virgen- Después de la información se escuchó una exclamación excitada en la sala-Es un niño curioso, juguetón y muy vivaz- miraba atento al chico, no parecía incomodo, seguro que estaba ahí porque quería-Vendido por veintitrés mil euros al señor Sokolov- Pasó lo mismo que la otra vez, Arthur empezaba a aburrirse.

Pasaron unos cuantos niños y afeminados más, Arthur estaba impaciente el siguiente que tocaba era por fin el "Tesoro", solo tenía que aguantar otro crío más.

Estaban anunciando al chico, cuando un estruendo detrás de la cortina dorada nos sorprendió a todos-Emmm... No se preocupen, ahora mismo van a ver qué ha pasado-El presentador estaba nervioso y el inglés se relamió gustoso ¿Que estaría haciendo el ibérico, para preocuparles a todos así?

-o-Antonio-o-

Mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mejor, ya respondía con normalidad. Habían cerrado con una cortina la pared de cristal, impidiéndome ver nada.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama e intenté ir hacía la puerta pero la correa era demasiado corta y no llegaba. Escuché jaleo fuera de las paredes, sentía la voz de un hombre hablar sobre la subasta y un tesoro.

Pasé un rato tranquilizándome y pensando como escapar de este infierno.

El elástico de los boxers era muy incómodo, se apretaba debajo de mis nalgas fuertemente. Qué horror de lugar, de situación y de ropa interior.

Las voces de los hombres estaban justo al lado, agobiado por no saber lo que pasaba, tomé el jarrón con exóticas flores y lo lancé con fuerza hacía el cristal. Esté no se rompió, pero el jarrón se destrozó en mil pedazos.

-Mierda, eso se ha tenido que escuchar- Intenté arrancarme el collar de cuero, pero era muy grueso.

Maldije a mi padre unas cuantas veces y me fijé en que el enganché de la cadena estaba un poco suelto. Mis ojos brillaron y de un brusco tirón la cadena se rompió por la mitad.

Me encaminé hacía la puerta y giré el pomo ¡Hoy no era mi día! Estaba cerrada por fuera.

Grité frustrado aporreando la puerta-¡Sacarme de aquí, Malditos!- Esta se abrió de sopetón, dando de lleno en mi nariz-¡Joder!- Grité llevando mis manos para parar el dolor.

En la entrada estaba el holandés mirando el cuarto molesto, chasqueó la lengua y hablo por un pinganillo-Lo ha destrozado...Si...Entendido...-Me miró después fríamente- Al jefe le gusta tu salvajismo pero te quiere atado para la subasta- Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí- Dile a tu jefe que se meta la cadena por el culo-Le enseñé el dedo del medio y le tiré una almohada, este la aparto con un manotazo.

El rubio lo acorraló en la pared y saco unas esposas-Ahora sé bueno-Ató con ellas una de mis muñecas-¡Suéltame!- Me arrastró hacía la cama y me empujó-Seguro que les das una buena visión a esos depravados- Le di una patada en sus costillas pero él no se inmuto-¿De que estas echo?-Pregunté, mi pie dolía por el golpe. Sin hacerme caso pasó la esposa por el cabezal y me encadenó la otra muñeca-Pronto es tu turno, así que no molestes- Recogió el jarrón roto con una escoba y salió deprisa.

Bufé molesto moviendo mis manos ¡Qué bien, ahora sé podía mover menos! Estaba medio reincorporado, atado y con la correa colgando de mi cuello ¡Perfecto! Parecía un perro.

Pataleé como un niño en el colchón ¡No quería esto! ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendía esclavos sexuales en pleno siglo veintiuno? Y peor aún ¡¿Que loco los compraba?!

Quería volver a casa, matar a su padre e ir a la universidad. ¿Era mucho pedir?

* * *

_HonHonHon... Sé que es cortito pero con bastante condimento ¿En el tarro pequeño hay la buena mermelada?  
Pobre Antonio, yo estaría igual ¿Quien no? Pero está tan Sexy encadenado... Pobre, pero es su culpa que le sienten tan bien las esposas (LadyLocura es una pervertida)_

_BrujitaCandy- Muchas gracias. Eres un cielo y tus reviews soon biien laargoos. Gracias por pasarte y tomarte el tiempo. Se agradece :)  
Martaa- ¡Woow! ¿Enserio? *Se sonroja y empieza a dar vueltas* Me siento realmente halagada. Si lo de los cambios era solo el principio, ahora será Antonio-Arthur.  
Muchas gracias, encanto. Yo también soy de España, así que besos ¿Desde el mismo sitio? Espero que te guste la continuación.  
Guest- ¿Quien serás? xD Pues muchas gracias por pasarte y aquí está mi responsabilidad.  
ButterflyAlanis- Wow, muchísimas gracias. Holanda me pasa algo de su plantación por eso estoy así. Espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias (Otra vez)._

Bueno Nos vemos preciosuras~


	4. Primera ojeada

_ ,hon Volví! ¿No tarde mucho no?  
Aquí esta el cap. Por fin llegamos a la parte donde se ven esos dos, jijiji  
Hetalia no me pertenece...Injusticia! _

_-o- Cambió de persona!_

* * *

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por los gritos y maldiciones que salían del lugar-No se preocupen, caballeros. Tenemos un pequeño problema pero está bajo control- El presentador quería distraer a los sorprendidos ricos. Pero Arthur sonreía divertido ¡Que entretenido estaba! El ibérico parecía estar dando bastante jaleo, o eso imaginaba.

De repente el ruido ceso y el subastador sonrió-Parece ser que ya podemos seguir- Arthur se impaciento, ya casi estaban.

-Bien pues ya llegamos al final, con nuestra última pieza el "Tesoro ibérico"- Se colocaron alrededor del cubículo intrigados por saber cómo sería-Se llama Antonio, tiene veintidós años y viene de España. Antes de abrir la cortina...- Arthur lo miró molesto, por una vez que vendían algo mayor de dieciocho y los hacían esperar tanto- Tenemos que comunicar que no está domesticado, esperemos que quien lo compré no le importe hacerlo- Los viejos se quejaron por ese hecho, claro ellos no podían controlar a alguien de esa edad pero al inglés esto le encanto ¡Domesticarlo el! Se froto las manos codicioso- Sé que es molesto, pero el chico vale la pena- Las cortinas se abrieron lentas.

Lo primero que vio Arthur fue una gran cama con alguien atada en ella, le empujaron unos cuantos que se acercaban para ver curiosos-¡No me empujen!- Por culpa de estos señores no se había fijado bien- El chico es muy listo y está muy bien formado. Además su piel tiene un tono tostado por los cálidos rayos del sol propios de su tierra- El presentador hablaba de el mientras los hombres murmuraban cosas.

El inglés codeó a todos hasta llegar a primera fila. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la visión que tenía enfrente.

Un moreno con el cabello desordenado, nos miraba con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Tenía una mirada altiva pero se notaba que estaba asustado. El que estuviera esposado en la cama significaba que no habían podido controlarlo y eso al inglés le excitaba.

Su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin llegar a lo exagerado, de anchos hombros y de abdominales marcadas. Tenía un buen par de fuertes piernas, seguro que hacía algún tipo de deporte, y como había dicho el presentador el color de su piel era acaramelada, daban ganas de pasar la lengua por su cuerpo para ver si sabía tan dulce como parecía.

-Aquí esta nuestro tesoro de hoy, con su sangré ibérica. Un puro macho español, para disfrutar de una experiencia única intentando domar su carácter- Algunos hombres exclamaron gustosos, Arthur incluido, al ver como Antonio se revolvía intentando soltarse-¡No me miréis así depravados! ¡Estáis todos enfermos!- El tono de su voz no era ni grabe ni aguda, era melodiosa. Perfecta para escuchar salir de su boca solo gemidos, jadeos o gritos de dolor.

El soso collar de cuero negro y la cadena le quedaban muy bien, pensó el rubio, y no hablar de esos boxers apretados rojos, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

-Antes de empezar con la puja, queremos mostrar su mayor atractivo- El inglés alzó una ceja ¿Aún tenía más que enseñar? Una persona entró en la habitación e intento girar al español.

Los señores del lugar gritaron excitados al ver el prieto trasero del morocho. El hombre levantó un poco sus rodillas, dejándolo a cuatro patas y enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.- ¿Y sabéis que es lo mejor?-El presentador sonrío malvado-¡Que es totalmente virgen!- Los "caballeros" se aplastaron contra el cristal emocionados-¡Pues empecemos la subasta!- Gritos de cantidades de dinero empezaron a sonar- ¡Veinticuatro mil! ¡Treinta mil! ¡Cuarenta y dos mil! -Arthur miraba burlón a todos, él se llevaría a ese diamante.

-  
Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver como se abría la cortina, después de que alguien dijese todos mis datos personales ¡Solo faltaba dar mi DNI!, y me encontré con las caras morbosas de un montón de hombres.

Había un varón con un sombrero muy extraño, que hablaba por un micrófono. Me sonroje por lo que decían de mi ¿¡Puro macho!? Que significaba eso, ¿Que era una especie de perro? Al ver como algunos estaban incluso babeando me enfade y los insulté.

No me hicieron caso, ni me contestador. Estaba confundido al escuchar que les enseñaría mi mayor atractivo ¿De que hablaba? No tenía ni idea. Me revolví furioso y avergonzado por las miradas que me lanzaban.

El rubio de siempre entró y me miro con algo de pena, yo levanté la cabeza orgulloso ¡No mostraría debilidad! Se acercó a mí y me dio la vuelta, ahogándome con la almohada para que no pudiera decir nada. Me sonrojé cuando tiro de mis piernas arriba y la espalda para abajo ¡Esta posición era tan humillante! y no hablar de lo gritos que podía escuchar ¿Es que nunca habían visto un culo?

Enterré más mi cara al escucharle hablar sobre mi virginidad ¿¡Cómo demonios sabían todo esto!? Agarré el cabezal con fuerza totalmente enfadado y frustrado.

Los precios empezaron a escucharse ¡Dios mío, las cantidades que ofrecían eran exageradas! iban ya por los ochenta mil euros, y el pelo pincho me volvía a girar susurrando-Quiero que veas la cara de tu próximo dueño-Abrí los ojos mirando a quien decía el precio cada vez más alto.

En la sala reino el silencio después de escuchar-¡Quinientos mil euros!- Miré asombrado al joven albino que ofrecía tanto por mí.

Arthur miraba al español imaginando que le haría a ese cuerpo cuando lo tuviera entre las manos, esperaba a que los hombres dejaran de apostar y solo quedara uno entonces subiría él y se lo llevaría.

Una escalofriante voz estremeció al inglés-¡Quinientos mil euros!-Arthur giró la cabeza para ver a un serio competidor, se trataba de Ivan Braginski un mafioso Ruso que controlaba el mercado de prostitutas de unas cuantas zonas. Se le conocía por ser un poco retorcido, pero si quería al español tendría que pasar por encima de él.

Alzó la mano sonriendo y soltó, como si no fuera nada-¡Un millón!- Los hombres lo miraron asombrado, Ivan frunció el ceño y le dijo-¿Desde cuándo compras, Arthur? Déjamelo le sabré dar un mejor uso ¿Da?- El Ruso de verdad quería al moreno, irradiaba una calor reconfortante y quería ser su dueño.

-He dicho un millón- Arthur lo miro desafiante-¿Subes o no?- Sonrió de manera cruel. Esto Ivan se lo tomo como una provocación-¡Un millón quinientos mil!- Le devolvió la sonrisa al ingles-¿Subes o me lo das ya?- El Ruso estaba muy confiado.

-Me parece que hoy no, Ivan. ¡Dos millones setecientos mil euros!- El rubio sonreía altivo, al ver la cara de derrota de su rival-¿Alguien da más? ¿No? Pues a la una, a las dos... ¡y a las tres! ¡Vendido al señor Kirkland!- El inglés miro a su nueva adquisición y se lamió de anticipación. Agarró la pequeña llave que le ofrecían y se la enseñó por el cristal a su español.

-o-

Mi cabeza giraba de un lado hacía el otro mirando a los dos que pujaban por mí. Casi me da algo cuando la cantidad aumentó de forma desmesurada.

Con ese dinero podía vivir toda mi vida feliz y sin preocupaciones. En cambio estos personajes se lo estaban gastando en comprar personas… ¿Y lo de dar dinero a los más pobres? Si no querían ese dinero, yo me lo quedaba.

Analicé al rubio de arriba abajo, era delgado, de ojos verdes enmarcados por unas espesas cejas negras y me daban escalofríos las miradas que me enviaba.

Cuando escuché los casi tres millones me atraganté con mi propia saliva ¿Pero que tenían en la cabeza?

Alcé una ceja cuando me mostro una llave ¿Qué se creía? Mi mente me dijo ¡El que te ha comprado idiota!

La cortina dorada se cerró y pude respirar tranquilo durante un segundo, hasta que abrió la boca el holandés- Voy a dormirte, estarás más tranquilo para el transporte- Fruncí el ceño indignado-¿Otra vez? Al final moriré drogado- El pelo pincho sonrío de manera terrorífica- Mala hierba nunca muere, pero no te preocupes es solo cloroformo- Giré mi cabeza para evitar que me tapara la nariz con aquel trapo, pero no funciono ya que consiguió apretar con fuerza en mi lastimada nariz.  
Lo vi todo borroso durante un momento, no puede aguantar mucho más despierto y me deje caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Bueno... ¿Que os parece? e.e No se que decir...  
Guest: Aquí tienes MORE! :D_

_Ake: Solo es para saber si gusta, porque escribir para nada... ^^ Gracias por pasarte!_

_Perezosa02: Toño va a luchar mucho... Pero que mucho! No me gusta el devil que se rinde... Pero Arthur va a dar mucho por culo (Literalmente) xDDD Gracias por tu review!_

_ButterflyAlanis: Aquí tienes cariño! Muchas gracias espero que te guste. Y que dejes otro. Me haces feliz!_

_Martaa: Gracias ¡Vecina! (Soy de Cataluña) No soy taaan mala... Un poco! Pues aquí tienes y espero tu prox review!_

Bueno Nos vemos preciosuras~


	5. ¡De compras!

¡Hola! ¿Queda alguien por aquí? ¿No?

Bueno yo actualizo por si acaso...

Aquí les traigo la conti, espero que les agrade~

_-o- Cambió de persona!_

* * *

Arthur esperaba ansioso que le trajeran su adquisición, movía el pie contra el suelo para demostrar su impaciencia.

Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse se giró contemplando al morocho en los brazos de aquel holandés de mala fama, lo llevaba al estilo princesa y le habían puesto algo de ropa encima.

Una voz le distrajo y encaró al dueño del lugar-¡Arthur! Que alegría que lo hayas comprado tu- No le gustaba ese hombre, era gordo, feo y calvo.

-Ya he dado el cheque, esta todo pagado- No sabía que quería este hombre, pero al inglés no le hacía gracia.

-Lo sé, confió en ti...- Arthur levantó una ceja al ver como el dueño recorría con mirada hambrienta al español-Que pena, me hubiera gustado domarlo yo. Es tan salvaje- Con uno de sus asquerosos dedos recorrió la sonrojada mejilla- Te llevas un diamante, cuídalo bien- El rubio lo asesinó con la mirada para después añadir altivo-Ahora es mio, yo decidiré su destino- El gordo se carcajeó y palmeó la espalda de Arthur- No tienes que ponerte así muchacho. Pásate por la tienda y compra algo que este a su altura. Nos vemos- El señor se fue andando de una forma graciosa.

Arthur se dirigió a la tienda seguido del holandés que cargaba a Antonio.

En la tienda había cosas muy variadas pero el ya sabía mas o menos lo que necesitaba, primero un collar de lujo. Ese trozo de cuero barato no estaba al nivel de grandeza del inglés, el collar tenía que expresar el poder que tenía el amo.

El rubio se acerco a la dependienta y ordeno que le mostrara los collares mas caros.

-Pues veras señor, tenemos este de oro con bisute- La acalló con su mano- ¿Eres sorda? He dicho los mas caro- La mujer palideció y saco de una caja fuerte lo mejor que tenían.

-El collar de platino negro con rubíes incrustados es nuevo y único- Imaginó al moreno desnudo solo con el collar negro y las piedras rojas brillando intensamente, perfecto- Me quedo con este, la placa la quiero del mismo material- La chica asintió sonrojada y le mostró las formas disponibles para las placas. Arthur las detallo por unos segundos y eligió en forma de corazón- De grabado quiero por la parte de delante su nombre: Antonio. Y por la parte de atrás escribe: Propiedad de Arthur. Grabado en oro blanco, claro está. También quiero una piedra preciosa en la placa- La mujer lo miró asombrada- ¿Que piedra? Tenemos zafiros, diamantes, esmeraldas, topacios...- El inglés no sabía cual escoger, quería algo especial- ¿La piedra mas rara y lujosa?- La pelirroja no salía de su estupor, pensaba en la riqueza que debía poseer- El diamante rosa- Arthur asintió- Pues ese- La muchacha se puso en marcha para hacer el pedido- Señor, tardará un poco por la rareza de los materiales. Puede dar una vuelta- El inglés rodó los ojos, quería comprar algunas cosas mas.

Al final acabó comprando una cadena con decoraciones de varias gemas, esposas resistentes, algo de cuerda de terciopelo, una nueva fusta de fino roble, un látigo con tiras bastantes anchas, un consolador de tamaño considerable y algo de lubricante sin sabor.

La voz de la empleada llamándole le despertó de sus pensamientos nada sanos- Señor, tenemos nuevos disfraces con complementos muy sugerentes- Eso al inglés le llamó la atención y acabo comprando algunos.

Esperó un rato mas hasta que le tendieron el collar en un estuche azul- Aquí tiene su pedido- Pagó todo con un talón y se acercó al holandés que seguía con su mirada impasible.

-Llévalo al coche nos vamos de aquí- Arthur quería llegar a casa para poder empezar con todo, se moría de ganas de ver despierto al español.

El pelo pincho dejó a Antonio en el asiento de la limusina y la compra en el maletero-Todo listo señor, gracias por su compra- El cabeza tulipán se despidió de manera fría y desapareció entre los pasillos.

-Sam, llévame a casa- Ordenó a su chófer. El inglés se sentó delante de Toño recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo oculto bajo esa sudadera...Tendría que comprarle ropa también. Pero un pensamiento perverso invadió la mente de Arthur- Bueno, no te compraré mucha ropa, vas a estar mas tiempo sin nada encima- El británico soltó una carcajada y la limusina empezó a avanzar.

-o-Antonio-o-

Mis parpados se sentían pesados y la cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolía menos que las otras veces, creo que la droga ya no me afectaba tanto.

Quise llevar las manos a la cabeza para parar el mareo pero estaban encadenadas a la pared ¡Perfecto! Solte una mueca al poder detallar mejor la habitación en la que me encontraba-¿Que clase de loco me ha comprado?- murmuré, aunque pensando mejor ya estaba algo tocado si compraba "esclavos"

El cuarto era grande y rojo, estaba empezando a odiar ese color. La cama gigante con sábanas de seda negra, el cabezal tenía un montón de esposas y cuerdas colgadas, al verlas me provocó un escalofrío.

Levanté una ceja al notar como no había ni una sola ventana ¿Era para evitar escapes? Pues vaya mierda, no sabría si es de día o de noche.

Habían dos puertas de impoluto blanco cerradas.

Lo que mas me llamó la atención eran las cuerdas que colgaban del techo y justo debajo un potro triangular, nunca había visto nada parecido.

Bufe exasperado jurando que si salía de ésta mi padre moriría entre mis manos y terribles sufrimientos.

Una de las puertas crujió y se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta del rubio.

-o-Arthur-o-

Arthur estaba en una sala con una pantalla mirando al español mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo moreno y se relamía hambriento. Al comprobar que su joya se despertaba sonrió siniestro.

Dejó un rato Antonio soló divirtiéndose con sus muecas, era tan inocente que tentaba solo verlo.

Se levantó y se paseó tranquilo por los pasillos, bajando la escalera del sótano despacio. Había habilitado la parte de abajo de su mansión como habitación de juegos.

Abrió la blanca puerta con la dorada llave, que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello, y la empujó suavemente.

* * *

_Bueno... Arthur compró muchas cosas...¿Demasiadas? En el prox Por fin hablan ¿Tarde demasiado? Lo siento!_

_BrujitaCandy: Gracias por todos tus reviews, se agradece el animo y el tiempo que se dedica! Muchas gracias!_

_Akeifa: Yo también tengo un fetiche con Toño atado ¡Es que es tan mono! tan violable sjajfnaoeif Gracias por pasarte y dejar review eres un cielo!_

_Martaa: *Se sonroja* Oh~ no digas estas cosas que me muero. Me encanta que te guste tanto! Eres lo mejor que puede tener una escritora novata como yo! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!_

_Bueno Nos vemos preciosuras~_


	6. Educando

_¡Volví! Pensaba actualizar antes pero, las clases y eso no me han dejado._

_(Culpar a los profesores) No quieren que escriba~_

_Bueno, lo que mas se deseaba. Por Fin hay contacto entre ellos dos~_

_Espero que os guste y gracias a todos._

* * *

-¿Ya estas despierto dormilón? Pensaba que no te despertarías nunca- Arthur se acerco a la cama y pasó uno de sus dedos por la planta del pie, escuchando su gruñido.

Alcé una ceja cuando me llamó dormilón ¡Ni que me durmiera por gusto, no te digo!

Quise insultarlo pero su dedo hizo cosquillas consiguiendo que me despistara.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos, cejón verde- Alcé mi cabeza orgulloso al ver como se desdibujaba su impertinente sonrisa.

No me esperé lo que ocurrió a continuación. Se me lanzó encima clavadome la rodilla en el abdomen, consiguiendo que soltara, todo el airé en un quejido.

-¡Oh! Me encantan tus quejidos, dentro de poco es lo único que vas a soltar por esa mal hablada boca- Lo miré como se mira a alguien que te dice que es Súper Man y le contesté- ¡Estas loco! Suéltame cejon de mie¡Ah!- Grite y mi espalda se dobló al notar el mordisco en mi sensible pezón.

Arthur seguía torturando el pezón entre sus dientes, tirando de el con fuerza y luego pasando su rosada lengua.

¡Como se lo estaba pasando! El cuerpo del español reaccionaba a todas sus caricias apasionadamente, pero su boca decía lo contrarió.

Soltó el maltratado pezón y sonrió- No quería empezar a entrenarte hoy, pensaba dejarte un día de descanso. Pero como te has portado mal tendré que enseñarte quien manda- Arthur se deslizó por el cuerpo del moreno y bajo de la cama, andando hacía un armario ante la atenta mirada de su cautivo.

Trague saliva al ver como volvía con una fusta negra sonriendo cruelmente-¿Q-Que v-vas hacer con e-eso?- Mis ojos se abrieron asustados cuando la punta de la fusta se posó en mi miembro ¿No sería capaz , verdad?

El inglés dejó la fusta a un lado y llevó las manos hacía los calzoncillos del moreno, retirándolos de un brusco movimiento. Quedándose mirando fijamente la zona íntima de su esclavo sorprendido- Nada mal, es bastante grande aún sin levantarse-Sus espesas cejas de alzaron al escuchar como lo insultaba-¡Cállate! Te voy a tener que enmordazar- Se sacó la corbata de un tirón y rodeó su boca con ella- Así estas mejor- Volvió a coger la olvidada fusta y con un ligero toque golpeó suavemente el miembro del castaño, escuchando deleitado su grito ahogado.

Cerré mi ojos por el dolor que sentía. Al segundo golpe mordí fuertemente la corbata para evitar cualquier sonido, ya que parecía que mis gritos solo lo excitaban mas.

En total fueron seis dolorosos golpes en esa zona tan delicada. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía unas terribles ganas de soltar alguna lágrima, pero mi orgullo no lo permitió. Al ver como no me golpeaba mas lo miré con odió y resentimiento.

Era tan morboso el rostro contraído de dolor de su joya. Su cuerpo se sacudía por cada golpe recibido y las manos estaban agarradas fuertemente al metal del cabezal. El moreno estaba sudando y podía ver claramente la gotas deslizarse por su duro pecho envidiándolas por recorrer esos músculos tan bien formados. La imagen que le estaba otorgando el español era digna de una obra de arte, lo mejor era que su mirada seguía siendo altiva.

El rubio me sonrió y se miró las uñas con un gesto de indiferencia-Estas sucio, mañana al despertarte te daré un baño anti-pulgas- Comentó tocando la cadena de mi cuello.

La rabia creció en mi como un incendio sin control-¡No me trates como a un xuxo, maldito maricón!-Aparte mi cabeza de su mano y mi rostro se giró violentamente por el bofetón que recibí.

Arthur tenía la mandíbula apretada. Agarró por el pelo al moreno y tiró con fuerza-No vuelvas a llamarme así o el castigo será terrible- Amenazó con voz fría, soltando el pelo y pasando sus dedos entré los finos cabellos- Que suave...- Murmuró sin darse cuenta- Que duermas bien mi pequeño Toño- El rubio besó su mejilla sonoramente y se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

Restregué mi mejilla en el brazo para limpiar el beso, que asco me había dado. Suspiré e intenté relajarme pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, estaría preocupada y Romano aunque el después lo negara también me quería un poco. Al final tanto darle vueltas me quedé dormido en el mullido colchón.

-Cambio de día-

Arthur se despertó sonriendo, hacía tiempo que el rubio no se sentía tan feliz. Se vistió con ropa vieja, si iba a bañar a su esclavo acabaría empapado, con ese pensamiento bajo las escaleras de dos en dos silbando alegre. Abrió la puerta y entró desprendiendo un aura de felicidad extrema. Se quedó estático viendo al español dormir tranquilamente. Pinchó su mejilla para ver si reaccionaba pero este solo se giró, dejando su culo desnudo a la vista. El inglés se mordió el labio, era la mejor retaguardia que había visto nunca. Cada nalga era un pedazo de cielo y en medió de estas se encontraba el paraíso, donde solo el podía entrar. Agarró un cachete y lo estrujo haciendo despertar a su moreno.

Me desperté al notar una presión en mi trasero, al estar medió dormido no le di importancia -Cinco minutos mas mama- Murmuré entre sueños.

El azote que sentí me despertó por completo-¡Mierda! Eso a picado- Me giré y casi me da un infarto al ver a Arthur-¿No era una pesadilla?- Todo era bien real, y eso me enfadaba mas.

El inglés se acercó al rostro de su Toño hasta que sus narices se tocaron-¿Has dormido bien? ¿Preparado para lo que te toca?-Una de sus manos se paseo por el pecho suavemente.

-No me toques. Me repugnas- El inglés volvió a soltarle una hostia que resonó en la habitación.

-Si sigues hablándome así vas acabar mal. Tienes que saber a quien perteneces- Fruncí el ceño al escucharle hablar así.

-No soy tuyo, quítatelo de la cabeza- Su sonrisa me causo asco, era todo tan sucio.

-Te he comprado, eres mio...¿Haces deporte? Estas en forma- Esquive su mirada, fijándome en un cuadro de tonos azules que había colgado en la pared.

-No voy a decirte nada de mi vida- Lo miré ahora con odio, odiaba mi situación.

La sonrisa volvio a aparecer en la cara de Arthur- Vete pensando si me lo dirás voy a preparar tu baño de espuma- El inglés fue hacía la otra puerta que resultaba ser un lujoso baño, con una bañera enorme.

Escuchaba el sonido del agua caer, ahora que lo pienso tengo hambre y sed.

Arthur volvió y me tense, pero este solo desencadenó mis manos del cabeza, dejando las esposas que unían mis muñecas.

Me obligó a levantarme y me empujo hacia el baño. Era un poquito mas bajo que yo y mucho mas delgado, parecía un palo.

El baño estaba lleno de vapor, me costaba respirar- Métete en la bañera- Me dijo su voz desde mi espalda.

Toño se acercó a la bañera mansamente ¿Que estaría tramando? Pensó el inglés frunciendo sus anchas cejas.

El castaño metió un pie y luego el otro, sentándose tranquilo en el agua.

Arthur se acerco y agarro las esposas, enganchándolas en un gancho que había detrás del moreno- Así estarás quieto mientras te desparasito- Soltó una carcajada por compararlo otra vez con un perro.

Si las miradas mataran Arthur estaría muerto-¿No te da vergüenza, ir a comprar hombres para tus necesidades sexuales?- Casi le escupo en la cara -Déjame ir, voy a empezar la universidad, no me puedo quedar a jugar tus perversiones- Quería convencerlo de que dejara ir era la mejor opción.

Arthur hizo ver que se lo pensaba un momento -Mmm...No. He pagado por ti casi tres millones, no voy a soltarte hasta quedar saciado de esto- El inglés pasó su mano por el moreno pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna pero no se frenó ahí, siguió hasta posar un dedo en su entrada haciendo círculos.

Cerré los ojos indignado- No vas a meter nada ahí cejón maricón- Le solté una patada en toda la mandíbula que le hizo caer hacía atrás.

Arthur se agarró la boca y notó el corte en el labio, relamiedose miraba a su español- Esto solo te complicara la manera en la que voy a entrar. Tu eliges puede ser por las buenas o puedo desgarrarte- Lo miró fríamente esperando una respuesta.

Giré la cabeza evitando el contactó visual- ¿Enserio planeas tener se..sex..o conmigo? Soy otro hombre...-No es que tuviera algo en contra de la homosexualidad, pero es que se me hacía tan raro.

El rubio alzó una ceja- ¿Y que? Me gustan los hombres y más como tú-Se desnudó ante los ojos asustado del moreno y se metió en la bañera viendo divertido como el otro se encogía de piernas.

Tragué sonoramente, lo que me esperaba- ¿¡Como puedes estar ya empalmado!?- Pregunté sonrojado al ver su miembro. Me intenté separar lo mas que me permitían las esposas, no quería mi culo muy cerca de ese pervertido.

El inglés se carcajeó abriéndose de piernas-¿Hablas de esto?- Dijo agarrando su hinchado miembro-Me lo has provocado tu, ¿Que vas hacer para arreglarlo? ¿Te pondrás a cuatro patas para mi?- Arthur se estaba divirtiendo haciéndolo sonrojar. Creía que era adorablemente inocente.

Me mordí la lengua para no insultarlo-¡Sigue soñando cejón! Te has puesto así tu solo- No era mi culpa de que el fuera un depravado que le gustaba atar a la gente... Un compañero me había dicho como se llamaba pero no me acordaba- ¡Ah si! ¡Vete a practicar **bondage** con tu madre! O en tu caso con tu padre- Ya que no podía atacarlo físicamente lo haría verbalmente.

El rubio se enfado bastante- ¡Cierra esa boca o encantado le daré un mejor uso!- Para que el moreno supiera de lo que hablaba movió la mano por la longitud de su pene, sonriendo pervertido- Tienes un buen cuerpo. Voy a pasármelo tan bien contigo-El inglés estaba en éxtasis pensando en todas las posibilidades.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y suspiré- Si, hago deporte ¿Contento? ¿Me sueltas y me dejas continuar con mi vida, con el trasero entero?- Quería volver a casa, meterme en la cama y no salir jamás.

El inglés asintió con su cabeza- Vamos mejorando. Si te portas bien te dejaré ir a la universidad, eso si volverás aquí cada día. Pero de eso ya hablaremos- Arthur sujetó el tobillo de Antonio y le alzó la pierna-Primero quiero ver el estado de mi esclavo- Murmuro lujurioso.

* * *

**_Bueno~_**_ Espero que os guste, dejar un review y actualizaré antes~ ¿Porque, pues porque seré feliz~_

**_Bondage-_**_E__s una denominación aplicada a los encordamientos __eróticos ejecutados sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. (Que le gusta atar a las personas= Arthur) xD_

_Vampiresla- Muchas gracias, nada que decir que no te haya dicho ya._

_Akeifa- El potro esta ahí por algo~ Tu tranquila que saldrá xD ¿Este cap es mas largo, a partir de ahora intentaré hacerlos maaas largos. Muchas gracias por tu review. Me hacen muy feliz~ ¿Y no cuestan tanto verdad?_

_Kirtasha- ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias~ Los dos están genial~ Yo me los comía y no dejaba ni los huesos xD Gracias por dejar este preciado review TuT soy feliz._

_Martaa- Siento la espera, aquí esta. De verdad eres un cielo~ Me hace mucha ilusión leer todos tus comentarios, enserio me encantan. Muchas gracias :D_

_paranoik- Pues tienes que mirar hetalia~ te gustará. Gracias, por tus comentarios en mis dos historias. Eres geniaaal. Un besote enorme y espero que te guste._

_ButterflyAlanis- Muhahaha, pues los va a usar. Poco a poco~ Me encanta leer tus coments. Le alegran a una la vida xD Espero el próximo~ _

_Bueno Nos vemos preciosuras~_


End file.
